Brothers
by LaPaige
Summary: From now on his mission was to teach Nick everything. And maybe Joe could help if he wanted, but Kevin would be the main person because Joe was only five, after all. And being five was not a big boy age like eight. Everyone knew that. JONAS.


**Hey! So my US readers might have/probably have watched J.O.N.A.S, and although the series doesn't come out here for probably a couple more months I'm definitely going to follow it on Youtube. Meanwhile, while I wait for the first episode to be posted, I wrote this. My first JONAS fiction –feels proud-. I hope you enjoy it (: **

**P.S – The numbers are how old Kevin was at the time of the certain part.**

**P.P.S – I fail. I wrote half of this before watching the first episode so I'm so so sorry for the VERY OOC-ness. Half way through I had watched the first two episodes and realized how bad my characterization was. Towards the end it becomes more in character, promise.**

* * *

**five.**

"Mommy, when is the baby going back to the hospital?" Five year old Kevin Lucas looked up at his mom, his eyes switching between her face and the baby she was currently cradling. Mrs Lucas, who was currently trying to quieten the newborn, looked up to meet her son's eyes.

"He's not going home, honey. He's staying with us. He's your new baby brother." Kevin picked up on the slight desperation in her voice and grumbled to himself. Mrs Lucas (Sandy) had hoped that Kevin, like two year old Joe, would accept Nick easily, but so far things weren't going as planned.

"I don't want a new baby brother, I already have Joe." Kevin moaned, crossing his arms and pulling a face only a grumpy five year old could pull off. Sandy sighed, moving to sit down on the couch. Tom, her husband, had gone to the store to buy some groceries. It had only been three days since Nick had been born and Kevin was adamant about getting his brother to go.

"Honey, why don't you go and find Joe and play with him?" Sandy said, finally succeeding in quietening her new son and attempting to excite the other at the prospect of building blocks.

"I'm not playing with Joe. Elliot at school said building blocks are for _babies."_

"Kevin, please. I'm very tired and both Nick and I need to sleep."

Kevin pulled a face but rushed up the stairs regardless. Elliot didn't know everything – surely building blocks were okay to play with once or twice a week? Besides, he didn't want to be around his new brother anymore anyway – Joe was much better.

* * *

**eight.**

"Mom! Nick is trying to eat my toy car!" Eight year old Kevin cried, running down the stairs in a hurry and heading straight to where his mom was cooking in the kitchen.

"Kevin! I told you not to leave your cars lying around!" Sandy scolded, her back turned to her son as she stirred the pasta.

Kevin pouted, clutching the red toy in his hand, tempted to stick his tongue out at his mom's back.

"You always say that! It's not my fault!"

Sandy turned, kneeling so she was eye level with her son.

"Kevin, I know it's hard, but sometimes you have to be careful. Nick is a baby and he doesn't know that it's dangerous." Sandy explained, smiling at her eldest son in an attempt to reassure him.

"Okay, I'll teach him." Kevin declared, smiling proudly at his mother.

"Teach him what?"

"About everything!" Kevin cried, before running back up the stairs where both his younger brothers were. From now on his mission was to teach Nick everything Kevin himself knew. And maybe Joe could help if he wanted, but Kevin would be the main person because Joe was only five, after all. And being five was not a big boy age like eight was. _Everyone _knew that.

* * *

**ten.**

Four year old Nick Lucas smiled as he clutched the red crayon in his hand. Ten year old Kevin watched carefully, making sure to instruct his little brother every so often.

"Make sure you colour in the lines, Nicky" and "The sky is blue, not green!" were the most common instructions but other than that Kevin was pleased that he'd taught his brother a new skill – colouring.

It had been two years since Kevin had made his promise to help Nick learn everything he could and after trying to teach Nick how to play guitar (it turned out four year olds didn't know which string the low E was) the ten year old had switched tactics to colouring. Both brothers had bonded through this process and Sandy was pleased to note that Kevin had changed a lot since Nick had been born – he'd started taking more responsibility for things, even at his young age. Joe, on the other hand, seemed to be heading in the other direction. Last week the middle brother had almost set fire to his toast after abandoning it to watch TV when his favourite show came on. Sandy had rescued the toast but the burning smell had stayed for hours after.

"I'm finished!" Nick cried proudly, holding the picture up to Kevin and smiling.

"It's perfect, Nick!" Kevin replied. Nick beamed at the praise and before long all three brothers were outside playing catch (or rather, Nick watched his older brothers and smiled when the ball smacked into Joe's face) while Kevin thought of something else to teach his youngest brother.

* * *

**eighteen.**

"Kevin, you don't do it like that!" Nick cried, rushing towards his brother who was trying to play the drums. Eighteen year old Kevin laughed, stepping away from the drums before his brother attacked him. It had been three years and the positions had reversed – Nick was much more mature than his older brother, despite the five year age gap. He seemed to be the one who taught Kevin things now – not the other way round.

"Hey! I taught you to colour!" Kevin joked, but the humour was lost on Nick.

"Wow, when did you turn into such a serious bore?" Kevin asked, rolling his eyes. Or he tried to. It looked more like he was having some sort of stroke.

"Someone needs to have brain cells." Replied Nick, grabbing the drum sticks off Kevin.

"I have brain cells!" Kevin replied, acting offended.

"Uh, sure. One or two, maybe."

Kevin pulled a face, but didn't say anything more. Even though his brother was his complete opposite he was still pretty proud.

After all, thanks to Kevin, Nick knew how to colour, play catch, play guitar _and _hit Joe in the head accurately. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when he heard Joe yell up the stairs.

"NICK! DID YOU PUT GREEN DYE IN MY SHAMPOO AGAIN? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Kevin burst into laughter and Nick winced.

"Adios, Kevin. I have some running to do."

* * *

**It wasn't too terrible – was it? Please review!**


End file.
